Tampons have proven to be safe and effective devices for use in absorbing menstrual fluid. A conventional tampon consists of an elongated cylindrical member of compressed absorbent material which fits within a tubular applicator that is used to insert the tampon into the vagina. After insertion into the vagina, any expansion which occurs is generally uniform from one end of the tampon to the opposite end, so that the tampon maintains a cylindrical configuration.
There are several problems with conventional tampons. The absorbent member is often so greatly compressed that menstrual fluid quickly saturates the end of the tampon closest to the cervix and the exterior surface of the tampon, while the interior of the tampon remains relatively free of menstrual fluid. Menstrual fluid is thereby permitted to bypass the saturated tampon and escape through the vagina. Conventional tampons are also inadequate during periods of heavy flow, and it is common for a woman to wear a sanitary napkin in addition to the tampon during such periods.
A problem that is particularly acute with post-partum women is that very often the vagina becomes distored resulting in increased surface area, lateral gutters with a large number of folds, and an open cervix. The conventional generally cylindrical tampon is inherently incapable of conforming to such an anatomical configuration, and hence provides inadequate absorbent characteristics. Commercially available tampons are also inadequate in situations when other distortions of the anatomy take place, such as herniations of the bladder and rectum which cause distortions in the wall of the vagina.